


Dreamers Dive In Head First

by Laratjuhh



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Famous Louis, M/M, Meet-Cute, Not Yet Famous Harry, Record Deal Negotiations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laratjuhh/pseuds/Laratjuhh
Summary: “I’m excited for you! But please do be careful. Whatever contract they get you, get not one, but several lawyers to go over it for you. And not their company’s lawyers! I’ve seen too many broken spirits.”Harry was sure he looked dumbfounded. He had been nervous before, but now it was expanding tenfold. How was he supposed to find lawyers, plural, before tomorrow’s meeting?His anxiety must have shown on his face, because Louis frowned.“No need to stress, love,” Louis said. “I can hook you up. You’re gonna be just fine.”Harry Styles just arrived in LA with the dream to sing in front of thousands of people. His celebrity crush Louis Tomlinson helps him navigate negotiations on the record deal he's offered.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 13





	1. Meet-Cute

“Ladies and gentlemen, we will be landing soon. Please fasten your seatbelts and stay in your seats until the plane has reached a standstill and the seatbelt lights go out.”

Harry sighed. Finally. This flight had been long enough and he was bored. He wanted to stretch his limbs badly, and he couldn’t wait until he could unfold himself from the tiny space that aircrafts called ‘seating’. He also couldn’t wait to get to his hotel and get the airplane smell off, as well as change his coffee-stained t-shirt for a clean one. He may be almost 27 years old, he still had little control over his limbs, and boarding the plane had gone wrong when he tripped over the stairs on his way up.

When he was finally freed from his confinement in the airplane and stepped out in the terminal tunnel, he breathed out in relief. Finally free. For a bit. 

He was in LA for business, trying to negotiate a record deal. Someone from a record label had picked up on his talent back home in London, but she had told him to go to LA to talk to her boss about actually getting signed. He was a mixture of nervous and happy and terrified, because as much as he wanted this, he hadn’t the faintest idea about show business and how it would work. He was just a guy from Holmes Chapel, how would he ever make it?

Lost in thought, he retrieved his luggage and wandered out into the airport. Tomorrow he would have his first meeting with the label. He had no idea what to expect. He’d only gotten the time and place, he had no idea how he would even prepare for such a thing. What would they expect from him? Harry himself sure wasn’t expecting anything, he had no prior experience and didn’t know anyone who did. He did feel a little alone, if he was honest. 

As Harry was stressing himself out over tomorrow’s meeting, he tripped over his own foot and couldn’t keep his balance. He fell flat to the floor, cursing as he went down. 

“Oh my god,” he heard someone shout, “let me through, let me help him.”

Whoever was shouting had a thick Yorkshire accent and Harry froze. He _knew_ that voice. He’d recognise it out of thousands. He had the biggest crush on the person it belonged to (and maybe the voice itself too). Did he really just trip over his own fucking feet in front of his celebrity crush? What kind of luck was that? He really was making an arse of himself already. What a way to enter America!

When Harry finally gathered the courage to look up, he found Louis Tomlinson standing in front of him, grinning and extending a hand out to him. He was flanked by two bodyguards and there were several people filming the situation around them. Harry let out a nervous giggle as he grabbed Louis’ hand, and Louis smirked in return when he heard it.

“Gotta be careful, curly,” Louis said. “Don’t want you hurting yourself, now do we?”

Harry, a little breathless, didn’t exactly know what to say to that. “’M trying,” he mumbled, still holding Louis’ hand. “’M not exactly the most coordinated person.”

“Ooh, you’re English, are ya!” Louis exclaimed enthusiastically.  
Harry was pretty sure he was blushing now. “Yeah. You too.” It wasn’t a question and it was kind of a weird remark, he knew that much. It didn’t matter, though, he was talking to _Louis fucking Tomlinson_. 

Louis grinned. “Yeah, me too. Donny Rovers!”

“I know who you are,” Harry said shyly. It was hard to look directly at Louis. He was even more gorgeous in real life than Harry could have ever imagined. Harry tried, though. “I’m kind of a fan.”

“Well, how fortunate I saw you fall, then!” Louis said. Harry wasn’t sure whether or not he was joking. He was laughing, though, so Harry grinned too.

“Thank you for helping me. I really have no control over my extremities. Would be funny if it wasn’t so embarrassing.”

“No worries, mate. You’re cute. What brings you to LA?”

Harry blushed. Had Louis really just called him _cute_? “Th..thanks,” he stammered. “I uhm… I was offered a record deal. I’m meeting them for the first time tomorrow. Their associate… she said I would best come here instead of their office in London.”

Louis let go of his hand, much to Harry’s dismay, but he was okay when Louis placed his hand on Harry’s upper arm instead. 

“I’m excited for you! But please do be careful. Whatever contract they get you, get not one, but several lawyers to go over it for you. And not their company’s lawyers! I’ve seen too many broken spirits.”

Harry was sure he looked dumbfounded. He had been nervous before, but now it was expanding tenfold. How was he supposed to find lawyers, plural, before tomorrow’s meeting?

His anxiety must have shown on his face, because Louis frowned.

“No need to stress, love,” Louis said. “I can hook you up. You’re gonna be just fine.”

“You... you’d do that for me?”

Louis laughed. “Sure! It’s no hassle for me. The lawyers, maybe, but they chose to be in the bizz. They chose chaos.”

Harry wasn’t sure what to say to that. Apparently ‘the bizz’ was ‘chaos’. Did he really want to do this? His apprehension must have been apparent on his face, because Louis gripped his arm a little tighter in reassurance. 

“Okay, listen. I’m drawn to you, for some reason. I want to help. You’re clearly in over your head and I don’t want you to end up getting hurt. Give me your phone number, and I’ll give you a ring later tonight, talk you through some of the details of contract negotiation. Sound all right?”

Harry drew in a deep breath, trying to calm himself. “Yes, thank you, that would really help me a lot. I have no idea what to expect, really. I just know I want to sing.”

“That’s the best reason,” Louis said with a wink.

Harry wasn’t quite sure how to feel. Within five minutes, he had not only met his idol, but said idol had also called him ‘cute’, ‘love’, said ‘I’m drawn to you’ and ‘give me your phone number’, and he had winked at him. If Harry didn’t know any better, he’d say Louis was flirting with him. 

As he gave Louis his phone number, Harry wondered how he got so lucky to have met him at this very moment. Louis was notorious for standing up for the rights of artists and giving corporate businesses the proverbial finger. What’s more, Louis was insanely famous so what he was doing in the middle of an airport just openly strolling around was beyond Harry.

“Are you… like… catching a flight?” Harry asked.

Louis chuckled. “Nah, apparently I’m doing pap strolls now at LAX of all places. Might have to go bite someone’s head off about this.” Louis grinned. “I mean, publicity is fine, and all that, but this is a little ridiculous. Way too crowded. Was just going back home, really.”

Louis finished entering Harry’s number into his phone and looked at him. “I don’t even know your name. What’s your name, curly?”

“Uhm, it’s Harry. Harry Styles.”

“That’s a good name. Well, Harry, nice to meet you. I have to go now, but I’ll speak to you later. Watch out where you walk!”

Harry laughed. “Bye, Louis! Thank you for helping me. It was very nice to meet you indeed.”

“Byeee, curleeeh!”

And Louis was on his way again. Harry stood there, a little dumbfounded, in the middle of the airport, not entirely sure what had just happened. 

As he collected his thoughts, he remembered where he was going before he fell. Taxi’s. He was going to get a taxi to his hotel.


	2. Proposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :)
> 
> This is a disclaimer: the names of industry people and companies are fictional. Any resemblance to real life people or companies are a coincidence.
> 
> Enjoy! X Lara

When Harry arrived at his hotel, he was still lost in thought. His emotions were a mix of excitement and dread, mostly because he had heard rumours about the music industry being unfair to artists and Louis had kind of confirmed his worst fears.

Harry let his mum know he had arrived safely and then he went out to explore LA for a bit. If the rumours were to be believed, the city was wild. Harry loved wild, if only just to admire it from a distance.

He took a few photos for his Instagram and, when he wanted to post them, saw an enormous amount of notifications. Frowning, he opened his profile, only to see he had gained a _lot_ of followers in the past couple of hours. As he posted the new pictures and saw comments rolling in pretty quickly, he read that apparently Louis had followed him. That must be the reason for his new following. He sure hoped it wasn’t because of videos of him tripping over his own feet in the airport.

Smiling to himself, Harry pocketed his phone and walked back to his hotel. Just as he entered his room, his phone rang. Blocked number. That could be Louis! Harry’s heart rate picked up at the prospect of talking to him again and he smiled uncontrollably. Taking a deep breath, he picked up.

“Hello?”

“Hi Harry! Louis Tomlinson here. Listen, I have a proposition for you. You have the time?”

Harry let out a quiet chuckle and nodded, then realised Louis couldn’t see him. “Yeah, go on.”

“When is your meeting, with who and at which company?”

“It’s at 11, with Roderick Billet and consorts at Chain Records. Do you know them?”

Louis whistled. “You really impressed someone over in England, for them to want you. You must be really good.” He sounded in awe, and Harry felt a little giddy. How odd to have someone he has looked up to for so long now to be in awe of _him_. 

“’M just me, though.”

“Yeah, but you is apparently hot shit,” Louis said. 

Harry laughed out loud now. 

“So,” Louis continued, “the biggest companies are usually the most difficult to navigate. They didn’t get big on being particularly caring for their clients, they usually just get big by getting as much money off them as they can and then dumping them. So I’m gonna need you to be careful. However, I have no personal experience with Chain, so I can’t give you any inside information.”

“Okay, well thanks. I’m a little stressed now,” Harry said, half jokingly, half dead serious. Louis freaked him out in more ways than one.

“So, my proposition. I have found three lawyers for you who can go over the contract with you in the coming week, so do not make any promises tomorrow. I would, however, like to accompany you to your meeting, if you’re up for it. I saw my schedule and I can move things around tomorrow and fit in your meeting.”

Harry was dead silent. Louis was really helping him a lot, and now he wanted to be physically there? Wow. Just… wow. He was going to make time for Harry’s meeting specifically. Was this really happening?

“Harry?” Louis asked, sounding slightly concerned. “You there?”

“Yeah,” Harry croaked, ¨I’m sorry. You want to come with me?”

“It’s okay if you don’t want me to. I think I could help you, though.”

“No, of course I want you to!” How could Louis ever think that wasn’t okay with him? “I’m just… a little dumbfounded I s’pose.”

Louis laughed softly. “It’s okay. I understand there’s a lot happening right now. It’s scary and not everything will be glitter and glamour. Just focus on the things that make you feel good. Your love for singing.”

“Do you know what inspired me to sing, Louis?” Harry asked, not knowing if he actually wanted to say this right now.

“What is it?” Louis asked.

“You. Your passion in your music and your drive to make people happy through music. I wanted to do that too. So, thank you, I guess.”

Louis laughed, and it was very soft and sweet. Harry loved the sound.

“That’s really sweet of you to say that, thank you. I’m very happy I inspired you. You seem like you are a pretty special person.”

“’S just the truth.”

“So, let me guide you through this, then. Let’s meet at half 10, get some coffee first?”

“Sounds good. Where do you want to meet?”

“I’ll pick you up, you’re pretty close to my favourite coffee place actually.”

“All right.”

“Hey, curly, can you do me a favour?”

“Of course, what is it?”

“Send me something you sang?”

“I would, but I don’t know how. I don’t have your contact information.”

“Oh shit, I phoned you on private, didn’t I? Didn’t really mean to but it’s standard nowadays. I’ll text you, you just need to sign a form saying you won’t spread my info then tomorrow, if that’s okay.”

“Yeah, that’s fine, of course. I may have two left feet but you’re safe in my hands!”

Harry was pretty proud of his joke and he smiled widely. He hoped Louis would get it.

“Yeah, you’re special,” Louis said on a chuckle. “All right, see you tomorrow, curly!”

“See you tomorrow!”

Harry hung up and breathed a sigh of relief. Louis would be actually there tomorrow, to help him. Harry told himself that that’s all it was. Louis would just be there to help him. The flirting earlier at the airport and just now on the phone was not something to factor in. He enjoyed it, sure, and he would be an idiot if he didn’t flirt back (honestly, it kind of happened involuntarily), but he didn’t really think about pursuing this interest. Louis was offering to be his mentor. It would be inappropriate.

His phone then buzzed. Harry opened it to see a text from Louis.

**\- Happy to have heard your voice again. Now I want to hear you sing :) x Louis**

Harry blushed profusely. Louis really was a flirt. He sent him a demo and closed his phone immediately, anxious for the reply. When it didn’t come, he got up to shower and maybe rinse some of the stress away.


	3. A Date?

**\- Please let me take you out for dinner. X**

Harry took a deep breath as he read the line again and again. Louis hadn’t replied to his demo but instead just… asked him out? Harry was still half naked after showering and his hair was a wet mess, but who was he to deny dinner with Louis Tomlinson?

**\- Uhm sure. What did you have in mind? X**

Harry felt a little like he couldn’t really breathe. What was happening? Did Louis mean this as a date?

**\- I’ll pick you up at 7. You’re just… unbelievable. X**

Harry struggled to wrap his head around this new text. Louis was apparently a pretty direct person. As Harry was trying to understand what he meant, a new text came in.

**\- Sorry. Don’t mean to freak you out. See you in a bit (if you’re still up for it)**

Harry laughed. It seemed like Louis really liked him. Harry was flattered and it actually made him a bit shy, but he was definitely looking forward to this dinner.

**\- Yes, please. I’ll be waiting :) x**

Pocketing his phone, Harry tried to work out what the hell he would wear to a possible date with Louis Tomlinson. 

Another thing that occurred to Harry was that this dinner would provide him with the opportunity to ask Louis questions. Personal questions that Harry had had for quite some time. He’d try to not be disrespectful, of course, but he was so very curious about Louis as a person that he wasn’t planning on holding back either.

After finally getting dressed and deciding to wear a beanie over his still wet curls, Harry was a little out of breath. Not because of physical exertion, but because he was a little anxious about seeing Louis again in – he checked his watch – 30 minutes.

When Louis finally texted that he was downstairs, Harry’s heart skipped a beat and he wondered how to greet Louis. A handshake? Would a hug be too intimate? A kiss on the cheek would probably go too far. Harry texted back that he was coming and hurried downstairs and he was almost outside, when he heard someone clear his throat behind him.

“Curly. I’m right here.”

Harry turned around and saw Louis standing in the hotel hallway, smiling fondly at him. Harry felt a little like an idiot for not noticing him.

Louis made his way over to him and, before Harry could think too much about it, enveloped him in a tight hug. Harry loved how their legs were intertwined, how Louis’ body was pressed to his and how tightly his arms were wrapped around him. He hated how much he enjoyed it, actually, because Louis was starting to be really very, very attractive in a non-idol way. 

“Hi,” Harry finally breathed out when he carefully pulled away from Louis’ hug. He knew he was wide-eyed, a little taken by surprise by Louis’ perfect hug. “You look good.”

Louis grinned. “Thanks! You’re not so bad yourself. Dressed up for me, did ya?”

Harry blushed. “I… Yeah,” he admitted. There was no use in lying. 

Louis nodded appreciatively, but he didn’t say anything for a moment. Instead, he just checked Harry out. Harry felt a little hot under the scrutiny.

“Let’s go, shall we, curly?”

Harry nodded. As they walked outside, Louis put his hand right in the middle of Harry’s back and Harry softly smiled to himself. It felt so… easy. There was no awkwardness around their interactions, when Harry thought there maybe should have been. 

Louis held the door open for Harry, and he did the same with the car door. Harry doubted this was a date less and less every second, and he smiled to himself at Louis’ gallantry.

When they were in the car, Harry decided he should just ask, just to be sure. Just so he wouldn’t make a fool of himself later.

“Louis? Is this a date?”

Louis frowned. “Was… was that not clear? Do you not want…,” he vaguely gestured with his hand and trailed off. He sounded slightly worried.

Harry giggled. “Yes, I do. I just wasn’t sure.” 

Louis tentatively put his hand on Harry’s thigh and said: “Good. I don’t know what I would have done if I had misread you. You’re so…” Louis trailed off again. He looked frustrated.

“Special?” Harry suggested laughing. Louis had said that multiple times today.

“Yeah,” Louis breathed. His eyes were wide, pupils slightly blown. Was he a little turned on?

Hang on. If this was a date, did that mean there was a possibility they would kiss by the end of the night? If Louis was going to look at him like _this_ all night, Harry would not be able to resist him at all. Louis still hadn’t moved his hand from Harry’s thigh. Harry looked down at it and put his own on top. _Start simple. Do not grope him, no matter how much you want to._

Louis smiled softly at Harry when he looked back up. “Yes, this is a date. I was already checking you out when you were walking through the airport, and then you fell and I took my chance to chat you up. And then you were a musician too and you were so polite and I really wanted to take you out for coffee tomorrow but then I heard you sing and I just couldn’t wait until tomorrow. You’re really good and your voice is beautiful. So, here we are,” Louis said earnestly.

Harry had no idea he had had such an impact on Louis. He had been too caught up in his own being starstruck. 

“You’re pretty to-the-point, aren’t you?” Harry asked, his eyes wandering down to Louis’ mouth. 

“I am, but you’re no secret yourself. You want to kiss me.” Louis sounded pretty certain of himself.

Harry laughed. “True.”

“I want to be sure you like me for me, though,” Louis said softly. “I want to hold off for a bit.”

Harry nodded. “I understand.” After a short silence, he asked: “Have you been hurt?”

“Not really, not by boys in particular anyway. But people in general tend to be more interested in either my status as a celebrity or my money, or generally just the idea they have of me, rather than who I actually am as a person. And you did say you’re a fan. I just want to make sure you can look past that.”

Harry smiled. “Of course. I have to say, earlier I thought... this... would be inappropriate if you were going to help me but… you’re really attractive and I really want to get to know you.”

“I’m glad. Look at us, having a serious conversation even _before_ the first date!”

Harry grinned. “We’re such adults!”

“In all honesty though, communication is very important to me.”

“That’s good to know,” Harry said. “I think it’s important, too. Might not be my strongest suit, but I definitely try.”

Louis smiled and, for the entire ride to the restaurant, he didn’t remove his hand from Harry’s thigh. Harry didn’t remove his either. He still couldn’t believe he was on a date with Louis Tomlinson.


End file.
